


Kinktober 2019 Day 6 - Biting

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Biting, Dominance, Hardcore, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Smut, hard sex, mention of Wen Yuan, teenage sex, the juniors, unprepared sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Jin Ling and Sizhui, both exhausted from a night hunt, go to rest in a nearby hotel, but can't find any sleep as the young Jin likes to have a loose mouth and say things that might make Sizhui become a dangerous young man.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 6 - Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez, I didn't think Sizhui would be so wild in bed but certain people *cough* /Sizhui himself/ gave me some ideas...
> 
> Day 6 of my MDZS Kinktober series and my hands are already bleeding from typing so much every night....uff. Hope you enjoy this!!

The night hunt had just ended and the sun was slowly rising behind the hills on the horizon, coloring the forest and fields in a light orange. The soft breeze flowed through the dark hair of the two exhausted juniors that left the forest path and walked down the side of the field to the next city. The night hunt had made them tired, draining a lot of their physical and spiritual energy.

"How far is it? I can't walk anymore!" Jin Ling complained and sighed dramatically as he looked over to his friend with annoyed eyes.

"It's right behind the next forest, only a few more miles. You can do this A-Ling!" Sizhui encouraged the pouting boy next to him and smiled softly, his own feet carrying him lightly without any problems, or so it seemed. They were obviously talking about the small hotel they would stay in to eat something and rest a bit before they would go back home. Once again Jin Ling groaned and crossed his arms like a little child.

"These stupid night hunts...and they always have to be so far away from the cities!" he grumbled, his head looking down to his feet as they walked. Sizhui chuckled a bit and walked closer.

"If you really can't walk anymore, I could carry you, just like Hanguang-Jun sometimes does with Master Wei." the Lan disciple suggested with a smile but was quickly pushed away with an elbow. Jin Ling rolled his eyes and shook his head drastically.

"I can walk by myself! And you wouldn't even be able to carry me! You are not as strong as Hanguang-Jun!" Jin Ling angrily shouted at his friend who just returned a sigh and smile to him. Slowly Sizhui nodded.

"I know I am not strong enough to carry you on my arms, but I could carry you on my back. But if you want to walk alone, then please, don't mind me" Sizhui answered and looked back to the long path in front of them. The little travel continued with the juniors walking in silence next to each other, just Jin Ling growling and mumbling something inaudible as he tossed a stone to the side with his foot. After almost an hour they both arrived at said hotel, a small wooden house with a beautiful facade that would surely only invite rich people to stay for a night. The two juniors didn't mind and stepped right in. After a short talk with the owner they went up to their room. It was a small room with a singe bed' though big enough to let two young men sleep in it. Jin Ling sighed as he made his way over to the comfortable mattress and flopped down immediately, closing his eyes.

"This feels like heaven..." he whispered and curled himself up into the warm blanket. Sizhui laughed softly and shook his head at the funny and adorable sight of his friend.

"You should take off your robes before you fall asleep. It wouldn't be nice waking up in sweat drenched clothes again" the Lan student advised Jin Ling and already started undressing himself. With skillful hands he folded his white robes neatly and placed them on a small table near the bed before getting under the second blanket at the other side. Only with a groan Jin Ling began to take off his own robes, throwing them to the floor before crawling back into the bed. Slowly Sizhui moved closer to him, wrapped an arm around the other's waist and cuddled his face into Jin Ling's neck, the slightly shorter hair tickling his nose.

"Oi...what are you doing? I am tired!" Jin Ling asked in an annoyed tone and curled up even more, trying to hide himself from the other.

"I just want to be close to you. You know we don't have a chance of being alone and unsupervised very often." Sizhui answered with a calm voice, pressing his warm body against the back of Jin Ling's. A small sighed came from the other as he slowly turned around in Sizhui's arms.

"Yeah alright. But I am still tired. Let's sleep now" the young Jin mumbled, already closing his sleepy eyes. Sizhui held him close to his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around the boy's waist until they met on his back again. For a while he stayed like this until he couldn't fight the strong urge anymore. Slowly he leaned down and kissed Jin Ling's cheek, his hands moving closer to his rear. Immediately the other moaned and pushed himself away to throw his friend a look of disapproval.

"Lan Sizhui...I told you I am tired and don't want anything else than sleeping!" Jin Ling grumbled though it left his partner unimpressed as he continued moving his hands slowly into the other's pants.

"I just thought this would be a good time to take the next step. I don't want to cuddle all the time and then just fall asleep. I want more. I want you, A-Ling" Sizhui whispered with a smile and leaned his face down to Jin Ling's neck, beginning to kiss the soft flushed skin until two hands on his chest pushed him away.

"You want to take the next step? You don't even know how that works. You're coming from a clan that only knows how to write pretty poems and copy rules, not how to fuck a person...Do you even know the word sex? Probably not, you guys are too innocent for that. " Jin Ling laughed and shook his head, not knowing that he had just lit a fire inside Lan Sizhui that was growing with every single word he spoke. He swallowed down a hard lump that was building in his throat from holding back his growing anger, though something felt different than the last time he had gotten angry at someone. Somehow his mean words also aroused him, made him want to how well he knew about this topic. He closed his eyes and calmed himself for a moment.

"I know what sex is. And I want to do it with you tonight. You just need to stop being so stubborn and let me show you" Sizhui answered, though his voice sounded like he restrained himself from shouting. Quickly he leaned in to kiss Jin Ling's neck, slightly sucking to leave a love mark that he would carry around for days.

"Wen Yuan! Stop!" Jin Ling suddenly shouted, but as he realized what he had just said, he quickly covered his mouth and gulped hard. The hands of the other disciple began to tremble until he grad Jin Ling's arms and pushed them up next to him bed. Within seconds. Sizhui was biting down onto the sensitive skin of his partner's neck, making him scream out in shock and pain. Jin Ling felt as if a giant stone was dropped on him, being unable to move. After a moment the Lan disciple pulled away and stared down at him, his eyes glowing with a dangerous, lustful fire.

"Jin Rulan...don't you...ever call me...that...again." Sizhui stuttered angrily, his lips quivering at each word. Jin Ling stared up at him, soon realizing he had just crossed a line that he should have never crossed in his life. Only seconds later the Lan student pressed his lips to Jin Ling's in a hungry wild kiss, tongue intruding the other's mouth almost instantly. The young Jin moaned as his pants were suddenly ripped down from his hips, leaving him naked and flushed. Sizhui's hands were already roaming across his body, grabbing at the flesh on Jin Ling's waist and thighs.

"You are...mean..." he groaned as he pulled away from the red hot lips of the other disciple and moved down to his chest, biting down on the perky bud that was still covered with the light fabric of his under robe. Jin Ling moaned out immediately and arched his back. Sizhui didn't waste much time as he pulled that robe off as well and now bit directly into the already reddened, pulsing flesh making the other buck his whole body.

"Sizhui! Sizhui I'm sorry! Please stop!" the young Jin disciple begged desperately and tried to move his arms down, though his hands seemed to be bound and held on the bed with a magic string. Even his legs felt heavy, unmovable as he tried to pull them up. The second young man didn't pay much attention tk his pleading as he was occupied with kissing, licking and biting the other's upper body, leaving red marks all over him which soon turned into a darker brownish color, making it clear that those were indeed love bites. Jin Ling writhed and stretch und Sizhui's assault, moaning loudly even as he bit his lip, trying to ease the pain by applying new pain to a different body part. It was a stupid idea of him. Sizhui looked up at that exact moment and the sight aroused him even more.

"A-Ling..." he whispered and smirked slightly, loosing all his pristine, controlled Lan features and he grabbed the other boy's legs and pulled then up just to move down between them, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of the thighs.

"Ahh-ng-no Sizhui! Too close!" the Jin disciple moaned out, his voice shaky and afraid of what the other was going to do. Lan Sizhui looked up at him once more, shaking his head as he spread his thighs even more and slowly sat between those leg, pulling his own night robes off his body.

"You shouldn't have called me that name. Now you have to live with the consequences" the young man warned and with one hard thrust of his hips he sunk himself deep into Jin Ling's unprepared yet twitching hole, making him scream out in pain. Sizhui moaned loudly at the tight feeling, flopping down foreward onto his partner.

"Sizhui! Ahhnng! L-Lan Yuan!!! No! P-please...pull out! It hurts!" Jin Ling begged, tears already streaming down the sides of his face when the other suddenly began to thrust fast. Moans of shock and pain left both of them immediately, making them throw their heads back. Sizhui shut his eyes tightly, holding onto Jin Ling's thighs to keep them apart while the other was desperately grasping at the pillow under his head, still unable to move his hands any further. As unexperienced and young as they were, the game of anger, lust and dominance was ending as soon as it started. Sizhui leaned down and bit into the neck of his partner once more, leaving the twentieth or so mark on the light skin as he suddenly spilled inside the other. A strangled moan escaped Jin Ling's throat when he felt the warm liquid pooling inside him, his own orgasm overwhelming his body, making him cum all over his and Sizhui's chest in endless streams of white. When the young Lan disciple had finally come back to his senses and pulled out slowly, Jin Ling welt the weight lift off his body and quickly covered his crying eyes. Only the sound his quiet sobbing and the fast breaths of the young men filled silent the room.

"A-Ling" Sizhui suddenly spoke with shaky and scared voice, "I am sorry I did this to you...I...couldn't control myself anymore" he mumbled, his cheeks blushing a bright red in shame. For a while the other young man didn't answer.

"It's....alright. It was my fault. I shouldn't have insulted you in the first place...I am sorry" Jin Ling whispered after some minutes and turned towards Sizhui, moving closer to softly nuzzle himself against his chest with a pout on his lips. The Lan disciple smiled slightly and carefully wrapped his arms around his partner.

"I'm still sorry. You must be in pain now. I will help you with that later. But now we should sleep." Sizhui whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Jin Ling's head. Only a soft "hm" came from the young Jin as he quickly drifted off into a deep and dreamless slumber in the protective arms of his lover.


End file.
